


Rejuvenate

by fujoshiandproud



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshiandproud/pseuds/fujoshiandproud
Summary: McCoy has no choice but to accept his Captain's request to take care of his psychopath son.However, McCoy believes that the people are making up a story that Jim Kirk is a psychopath when Jim is actually a very kind and intelligent kid.And, things turn out differently.





	Rejuvenate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I'd be even more grateful if you enjoyed it!! :D

McCoy wouldn't really tutor Jim, hadn't it been the favor of his favorite superior and also Jim's dad.

This kid was too smart and notorious. Physical punishment or any form of disciplinary action has never been effective. His colleagues avoid him and the teachers don't really want to get involved with this psychopathic kid who gets anything he wants. This kid is highly manipulative and dangerously intelligent.

Since McCoy has worked with George for a long time, he always heard George complaining of his son's inscrutable mind. Also, the story of the Captain Kirk's son was quite famous within Starfleet. Anyone who is working Starfleet has heard about 'The Kid' at least once. McCoy didn't mind or care honestly because he believed that he wouldn't really have to encounter Jim. Jim is just a son of his superior and a cadet while McCoy was a senior medical officer. However, when George asked McCoy a favor desperately, McCoy was, in fact, very troubled. He knows how much George has been suffering from his son's notorious behavior and how notorious his son really is. It was a difficult choice to make. He always does George's favor gladly, but this time, it was pretty different. Although he hated the idea of getting involved with 'The Kid', he couldn't refuse his superior's favor. He accepted it not just because it was his superior's favor, but because George was so desperate. McCoy sighed and accepted the disconcerting favor and since then, three months have passed.

McCoy visits Jim's quarters twice a week and honestly, Jim has been very obedient. So far.

McCoy has never been a strategic man. He knows it. Although he is 10 years older than Jim is, he knows that Jim will outsmart him. He prepared himself that someday, the kid would someday show his murderous fangs to hurt him but so far, Jim has been nothing but an amazing student. Jim does all the assignment McCoy is giving and follows every instruction without any whine. Come to think of it, that is very unlikely of a kid in his age, but McCoy actually enjoys teaching Jim. Jim must be McCoy's best student and always will be.

There are times that Jim shows no interest in what they are doing and it is really difficult to get his attention back because the usual methods never work out for this smart kid.

Like, today. Jim's mind keeps wandering away and McCoy can hardly get the kid to listen to him.

Since yelling or scolding won't work out, McCoy just closed the book and sighed.

"We can call it a day if you want." McCoy said with tight smile and eyebrows raised.

Jim didn't answer but just tilted his head back and turned the chair around and around. McCoy waited patiently. Whenever Jim behaves that way, he looked like a normal kid. So normal that all the story about the notorious Jim Kirk seems made up.

"Jim," McCoy called him again.

"Can we take a break? 20 minutes? 10 minutes?" Jim asked, grinning at McCoy.

McCoy sighed and nodded.

"But you know I only have an hour left to be with you." McCoy replied.

"That's more than enough for me." Jim shrugged and smiled.

From time to time, Jim smiles as if he has this intention which McCoy can never even guess. It looks ominous but so inscrutable that it frustrates McCoy.

"Okay, I'll wait here. Go and do whatever you want but just come back in the time you promised." McCoy warned his student, knowing that any form of warning wouldn't really be effective to the kid.

Jim didn't go anywhere. He just remained seated and stared into nothingness. McCoy was a bit frustrated already that he had to spend his afternoon with the kid. The weather was fantastic and all of his colleagues were having fun out there while McCoy was wrestling with the kid. McCoy sighed again and tried to stop pitying himself. He grabbed the notes instead to review the next agenda for his student.

"Why did you accept George's favor?" Jim asked, breaking the silence.

McCoy was startled because they have never talked about this matter, honestly. All they do is study and simple Q&A session and that is also exclusively limited to academic scope. McCoy did his best to not show that he was startled.

"What favor?" McCoy pretended that he didn't understand Jim's question.

Jim didn't answer. McCoy lifted his stares to study Jim's face. It seemed that Jim didn't even want to get down on to that level. He was waiting for McCoy to answer. McCoy had to know that that kind of cheesy lie wouldn't work out on this kid. McCoy put the book away and looked at Jim's eyes, directly.

"Your dad asked me and your dad is my superior. I can't disobey my superior's order. Besides, he looked a bit... Desperate." McCoy was not sure whether he should be 100% honest, but he did anyway.

That's the only thing he can do well, after all.

"Desperate because he's been so distressed about his psychopathic son?" Jim chuckled.

McCoy's mouth gaped open. In the last three months, Jim has never talked about himself. They haven't really talked that much, after all. It was too sudden for McCoy, but he strongly felt responsible to be a wise adult. Or a wise mentor for Jim. Maybe, that was George's intention. To guide Jim to a correct path. McCoy's face turned into that of sympathy. He let his guards down.

"Jim... It is not... I mean, yes, your dad has been distressed. But, I know you are a good kid. You are just too intelligent for your age. But, just remember this. Your dad loves you very much, Jim. He cares for you." McCoy spoke the message that came up from the bottom of his heart.

Jim lowered his stares, his mouth tightly sealed. To McCoy, Jim seemed a bit... Sad? McCoy slowly scanned the kid and he noticed that Jim's hands were shaking. That was actually quite surprising.

"Jim. Are you alright?" McCoy asked, worried.

"Do you really think so?" Jim whispered.

"What?"

"Do you really think that my dad loves me? While everyone hates me and calls me a psychopath?" Jim's voice broke.

McCoy was so shocked when he saw Jim's teary eyes. He was not prepared for this. He didn't expect Jim to cry. McCoy quickly grasped a tissue and handed it over to Jim. Jim wiped his tears in silence and tried to look nonchalant again. McCoy bit his lower lip. His heart began to pound. Maybe, everyone has been wrong about Jim. Maybe, Jim was just like another boy. Maybe, it was other people who were scared at the kid's intelligence. A boy in front of McCoy was nothing like a psychopath. He was just a smart kid. McCoy should have noticed it earlier.

"Not everyone calls you a psychopath. And, some people like you." McCoy tried his best to comfort the kid.

"Don't you hate me?" Jim asked, gingerly looking at McCoy.

"What? What are you talking about? Why would I hate you?" McCoy answered, obviously flustered.

"But, I'm sure you've heard people talking about me." Jim's voice broke again.

"No, no, Jim. I mean, yes, I've heard but it didn't, it didn't really, uh, what I want to say is that I don't hate you." McCoy hated himself that he can't lie.

Jim buried his face into his hands. McCoy didn't even know what to do. He felt so guilty. He hated himself so much. It must have been obvious to Jim. McCoy doesn't know how to lie. His repulsion or hostility against Jim would have shown. McCoy did his best to be distant from the kid. He admits it. Now, he is so guilty. Looking at this young kid in front of him aggravated McCoy's guilt.

"You hate me. You also think that I am a psychopath." Jim sobbed.

"No. That is not true. I don't hate you. And, yes, honestly, I was cautious at first because of... I know, it's my fault." McCoy blamed himself.

"You don't hate me now?"

"I never hated you, in fact. I was just cautious, I told you."

"Are we friends?" Jim gingerly smiled at McCoy, putting his hands down on his knees.

"Are you kidding me? Of course we are!" McCoy smiled in relief.

"Will you ever do me a favor, too?" Jim asked, looking so innocently hopeful.

"Damn right, I will." McCoy assured him at once.

"I am so happy to hear that. I never... Nobody really told me that. We should celebrate." Jim was obviously delighted.

McCoy was also delighted to see Jim's other side. Jim stood up from the chair and from the impact, the books on the desk fell onto the floor. Jim was surprised as he flinched. McCoy told him not to worry as he got down on the floor to grab the books on the floor. Jim walked behind McCoy and McCoy grabbed the books. He can't help but think that Jim dropped the books on purpose, but he decided not to overthink about the kid's intention. _In fact, he had to_.

  


When he tried to stand up, something heavy fell on him.

It was so heavy that McCoy dropped the books again and fell on the floor on his stomach. McCoy tried to stand up again, but the pressure was not letting him. He barely turned his head around and he found Jim behind him.

"Jim?" McCoy asked out of breath, still unaware of what was happening.

"Do me a favor, will you?" Jim asked, his voice totally changed from that of a while ago.

Jim was pressing McCoy's back so strong that McCoy couldn't move. McCoy was still analyzing what was happening while Jim unbuckled McCoy's pants. The pants were pulled down at once and McCoy began to thrash.

"Hold on, hold on a sec. I said, hold on, kid!" McCoy yelled in shock.

McCoy's thrash meant nothing to the kid. McCoy heard Jim's pants unbuckling and he started to panic.

"Wait, Jim, what are you doing? Jim? Answer me, goddamn it," McCoy asked in frustration and shock.

"You told me that you'd do me a favor. Were you lying?" Jim chuckled as he pulled out his engorging member to give a couple of stroke.

McCoy could see the kid's penis. It was too huge to not see it. He did his best to turn around but the kid was so strong. What the hell has he been taking?

"What favor are you talking about?" McCoy shrieked when something hard touched his buttock.

"Just shut up and stay still. That's all I'm asking for." Jim answered quite adamantly.

The kid sounded so stern that it had the power to which McCoy complied. When McCoy suddenly shut his mouth, something invaded his mouth. It didn't take that long for him to know that it was Jim's fingers.

"Suck it well. For your own sake." Jim hummed.

That sounded very, very ominous but McCoy complied anyway. He sucked it well and thoroughly and the fingers were gone again. They say that the ominous feeling is the portent of the future. It is, indeed, true. Jim's finger was now prodding at McCoy's anus. His body became rigid at the contact. He felt like a heavy rock just fell on his stomach.

"Jim, what the hell are you..." McCoy couldn't finish his sentence when another finger joined.

"You are so good at sucking. And, your asshole is so soft and moderately tight. I like it." Jim crooned, cocking his head to a side. "Just like I imagined. You are born to be fucked. Or, wait. This may not be your first time." Jim spoke, feigning surprise.

The fingers invaded the rectum quite roughly and skillfully that it provided both pain and weird tingling sensation to McCoy. He moaned and grunted as the fingers moved. When the fingers withdrew, McCoy sighed out of relief.

"Are you done? Let me stand up and..." McCoy tried to stand up but gave up as Jim pushed him harder.

"I haven't even begun. Stay still, old man." Jim ordered and chuckled as if what he just heard was so ridiculous.

"Jim, wait, this is wrong. This is so wrong, you should stop." McCoy did his best to talk him out of continuing.

McCoy has to remember that Jim is not the type of person who can be persuaded. Jim lined his cock up to McCoy's puckered hole and placed its head on the entrance.

"Are you ready, Doctor?" Jim whispered in McCoy's ear.

The whisper sent a chill down on McCoy's spine. Before he could protest or scream, Jim's cock slid in, past the resistance. McCoy groaned at sudden and painful breach. Jim's cock continued to push further and the movement was too careless and rough that McCoy's breath was stuck somewhere on his throat.

He can't believe this is happening. His student, a son of his superior is raping him. This is happening too suddenly without any preview or even the slightest hint. This is George Kirk's house and Jim's parents could be at home in any time. What would he have to say if George ever finds them like this? McCoy's mind began to spin so fast that he felt nauseous. Jim was so full inside him already but he was still filling him. _It was impossible._

Jim panted silently above McCoy, but he carried on with his duty. When he was fully sheathed inside his tutor's body, he felt slightly triumphant.

"I knew you were not that tact, but it was too easy, don't you think?" Jim chuckled as he panted.

McCoy can feel Jim's breath on his ear. It was hot and moist. That actually felt strange.

"You will pay for this." McCoy spoke under gritted teeth.

As if to respond, Jim began to move. It was sharp and deep thrust. McCoy screwed shut his eyes, trying to avoid the burning pain in his rectum. His fists were shaking in pain. The pain was overwhelming that he didn't even know that Jim was holding his wrist down.

"How will I pay for this?" Jim asked, obviously amused, his voice breaking at every thrust.

McCoy remained silent because of the pain. He couldn't make a voice at all.

"Will you tell the Starfleet authorities?" Jim answered for McCoy. "Or, will you tell my dad? Are you really going to tell people that you were _raped by a young cadet_?" Jim smirked.

What McCoy really wanted to say was ' _why are you doing this? To me?_ '. He just didn't have a breath to speak. Of all the people, why McCoy? McCoy decided to ask after he is done. If he could survive through this torment.

"Relax, teacher. I'll make it good for you, too." Jim whispered.

Jim changed his angle and then thrust again. The thrust was so strong and rough but this time, there was this electrical sensation about it. McCoy's eyes flung open. Jim continued to thrust into the same angle, attacking the sweet spot.

"Lift your ass. A bit higher." Jim ordered again and McCoy complied to it unconsciously.

Jim's free hand slid down to grab McCoy's half hard cock and stroke it. McCoy's knee gave in at the sensation, but it was Jim's strong hand that lifted him again. With a couple of stroke, McCoy was fully hard. _The kid is so good,_ McCoy thought. His mind struggled to deny it, but his body was so honest. He shouldn't get hard when he is being raped. But, the sensation was too much. Too painful and too delightful. Jim slowed his pace and let go of McCoy's already hard cock. His hand began to scan McCoy's body and it seemed a bit attaching. His hand groped McCoy's side, stomach, chest and tickled the tip of the nipple, while his lips were brushing McCoy's neck line. It was too intimate to call it a 'rape'.

"Show me your face." Jim whispered again. "I want to see you, Bones." His voice was totally different again.

McCoy should tell him to fuck off, but he couldn't say it. He even wanted to say that the nickname 'Bones' is exclusively for George. He didn't turn his head around either. That was his small protest. Jim's body was all over his body and the physical contact was overwhelming. The combination of pleasure and pain was so weird that it drove McCoy mad. Before he goes totally crazy, Jim's hand grabbed McCoy's chin and turned it around quite forcefully. Jim's face was too near. The kid's focus was a bit unclear. It was hazy, completely soaked in pleasure. His lips were slightly parted and so were McCoy's. Jim scanned the Doctor's face and it stopped at the lips.

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" Jim whispered, this time, gently.

McCoy's brow was raised. Why would this kid even ask that? Does the rapist ever ask such a question? While McCoy was struggling to come up with a logical and vindictive answer, despite the endless ripple of pain and pleasure, Jim's lips found its way to McCoy's. The kid was really swift. He didn't miss the little crack as his tongue invaded McCoy's mouth. McCoy wanted bit the tongue off, but he was not courageous enough to do it. He just wishes the kid will not have any false idea that McCoy is enjoying this.

The kiss was suffocating as Jim's tongue scanned the inside of McCoy's mouth so thoroughly. His tongue was desperately roaming as if it's looking for something valuable. Jim's other hand was jerking him faster and now McCoy is fully hard. If ever George finds them, although he doesn't even want to imagine, it won't be so persuasive that the kid assaulted him because he was so rock hard, right now. It seems like, his brain has stopped categorizing pain and pleasure. Every sensation from Jim's thrust was just another sensation. The Doctor's brain couldn't perceive it correctly. All he knows is that he was so hard and he is about to come. That is one thing he will never let it happen. He can't come inside the young cadet's hand. He's just a kid, after all. McCoy won't forgive himself if he ever comes from the rape or in the kid's hand.

"Jim, stop it," McCoy broke the kiss and warned. "I said, stop it, goddamn it!" McCoy yelled in frustration.

McCoy's hand impatiently reached Jim's hand to stop it. He grabbed the kid's wrist to stop it, but the kid was so adamant. He persisted to go on.

"Come, Bones. You can come. Spurt your hot seeds into my hand." Jim chuckled as he whispered into his tutor's ear.

_That is what I'm trying to prevent from happening,_ McCoy yelled inside his mind, hysterically.

"I'm coming, too. Bones... Come with me." Jim's movement got faster and sharper.

"No, Jim, I don't want to, please, stop it. Jim!" McCoy didn't want to scream that loudly, but he had to, because the goddamn kid is not listening.

Jim was jerking him off faster and McCoy knew he'd come in any second. McCoy's futile attempt to stop Jim's hand was actually stimulating himself even stronger. That's when everything exploded. McCoy saw white, his body went rigid and his tortured hole fluttered around Jim's young penis as if it's trying to milk out everything. McCoy spilled a load of cums into Jim's hand, despite his struggle. Another huge torrent of sensation was following after the orgasm as Jim's earnest thrust continued. McCoy has a tendency to be oversensitive after the orgasm and now Jim is banging him with such a force that McCoy began to gasp, running out of breath. Worse yet, Jim's hand was still jerking him off with the same speed he is banging into his tutor. Every neuron was sparking a tremendous amount of electricity that if it's continued, McCoy's brain might shut down. He can feel that his neurons are burning due to over stimulation.  


"Jim, please...!" McCoy gasped, a rivulet of drool trickling down to his chin.

With a wild exclamation of delight, Jim gave one hard thrust so deeply that he thought he'd reach McCoy's heart and then spilled his seeds into his tutor's inside.

Jim panted, still fully sheathed inside McCoy. His cock was still throbbing from the overwhelming orgasm and he loved how McCoy was still fluttering around him. While Jim was still enjoying the afterglow of the orgasm, McCoy was panting, feeling his heart racing dangerously fast. He knew he could have died from heart attack. He couldn't help but imagine what people would say about him, dying from having sex with a young cadet who is even a son of his superior. McCoy was still panting, making guttural sound as his throat was dry and hoarse.

Jim's body was totally lax above McCoy. The weight was heavily pressing down onto the Doctor's feeble body. Jim didn't really want to get out of the warm and wet passage, but he knew he had to. He slowly withdrew and saw the tip of his cock connected to McCoy's entrance with bloody semen. When he was withdrawn, McCoy's entrance slowly resumed to its original size but still drooling. A couple of semen rivulet dripped along McCoy's thigh. Jim, then, rolled off from the body as if he knew how heavy he was on his tutor. McCoy's body fell on the floor without any sound. He had no power to lift even a finger. He just lied down there like he was glued on it.

"I told you," Jim panted. "I'll make it good for you, too." He grinned as he looked at McCoy's back of head, his chest still heaving from strenuous activity.  


There were thousands of words McCoy could spit to the kid's grinning face, but he simply didn't have any stamina left to do so. Unlike McCoy, Jim stood up, gaining his stamina really soon, to grab the tissue. He rolled several pieces of it on his hand and tore it to give it to McCoy.

"You can clean up your mess. This is my room, after all. You don't want George to see this semen on the floor, do you? Especially, when he knows that you are visiting today..." Jim grinned, squinting at the Doctor.

Again, McCoy had another thousands of words he could scream at Jim's face, but goddamn his useless stamina. He just stretched his arm to take the tissue and he mewled at the pain on his spine. McCoy barely turned his body around and saw the ceiling. He howled as he lifted his torso and realized it required tremendous amount of energy to do so. When he finally sat down, the afterglow of orgasm was totally gone and the reality hit him hard. Since Jim was banging him on the stiff floor and McCoy had to take it all, his body was aching too much. He can't pinpoint which part is aching because almost every part is aching. There must be bruises now. The worst part was to clean his groin. He couldn't dare to watch it. He needed more courage to look at it.

McCoy closed his mouth tightly and slowly lowered his stares. What he first saw was his pants hanging by his ankle. When his eyes slowly moved toward the groin, he saw his inner thighs finally and he gasped. _It was bloody._

He quickly turned his head around and glared at Jim, who was humming at the mirror. Now, Jim looks exactly like how he did a few minutes ago.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" McCoy yelled at him furiously, for the first time since they've met.

Jim turned around on his heels to look at McCoy. There was this genuine look on the kid's face.

"I thought we are through with this topic." Jim replied, nonchalantly, assuming that McCoy was still bitching about the assault.  


"Can't you see _the blood_?" McCoy yelled, squinting at him.

Jim casually moved his stares to the space between McCoy's thighs and saw his cum mixed with blood. Jim's mouth turned into a small 'o'.

"Don't tell me you didn't know about this." McCoy growled at him.

"Well, I can see that you are a virgin. _Were_ , more likely. Virgins bleed. Or, are you surprised to see blood when you are really not a virgin?" Jim joked and turned around again.

"You've gotta be kidding me." McCoy growled, finding Jim's reaction so hard to believe.  


McCoy sighed, his shoulders drooped. He was dismayed at the reaction and concluded that maybe it was better for his mental health to just stop talking to him. The kid will deflect every logic in a twisted logic of his and will even jeer at the person for saying the logical statement. At this enlightenment, McCoy felt so powerless and exhausted. He just wanted to fall asleep, deeply. He washed the bloody semen on his inner thighs and then stood up as he grunted at the pain spiking through his spine.  


Jim was on the chair, humming as he leafed through the book. McCoy swallowed hard, contemplating whether to smack the kid's face or not. McCoy, however, came to a conclusion that what he wanted the most at the moment was to leave the place as quickly as possible. McCoy staggered toward the chair he had sat on to grab his bag. He silently put his book and stuff back into the bag, barely refraining himself from groaning at the pain rising at each step. He turned around gingerly, trying his best to keep a posture that hurt the least and then headed toward the door.  


"You've still got 30 minutes with me, Doc." Jim said, placing his hands at both side of lips to sound louder.  


McCoy halted, feeling the words of curse and fury boiling dangerously inside his mind. The suppressed words could erupt in any second. His patience was wearing thin and he knew that Jim was doing that on purpose.  


McCoy will not give that kid the satisfaction to see him erupting like volcano. McCoy sealed his mouth tighter to prevent any attempt to spill his curse words and panted hard as he walked on. He could hear Jim chuckling silently.  


"Doctor. Doctor McCoy." Jim called again, this time a bit sternly.  


McCoy halted. He inhaled and exhaled slowly to ease his anger, telling himself that everything was fine and then turned around to check Jim. Jim had a slight grin etched on his face but he looked so much innocent. Nobody is going to believe that this innocent kid would do such a thing that he already did to McCoy.  


"You knew that I have a crush on you. Did you?" Jim asked tentatively smiling shyly.  


There was a brief pause between them. McCoy couldn't process the statement. What the hell is that kid talking about? McCoy was too tired to ask again. He just rolled his eyes and turned his back to Jim, so he could disappear from this room.  


"See you next week. _Teacher_." Jim said again at McCoy's back.  


McCoy halted briefly but decided to get out. McCoy walked across the living room to get to the exit. He used to visit this house since when he was younger, but strangely today, the house looked so unfamiliar and awkward as if he was abandoned in a mysterious place. He's had a lot of good memory in this place and just now, a bad memory has been added. McCoy grunted alone as he continued to walk. The distance seemed so far that McCoy felt like it was taking forever to get there. When he reached the exit, the door was suddenly open.  


McCoy could have been surprised at the unexpected behavior of the door, but he was too sick and tired to be surprised. When he lifted his eyes, there was a familiar face.  


A blond man, much taller and handsomer than anyone McCoy has seen in the Starfleet.  


"Bones! I knew that you'd still be here." George beamed, greeting the Doctor in a friendly manner.  


McCoy smiled weakly. George closed the door behind him, not breaking the eye contact.  


"Isn't this a bit earlier, though?" George asked, checking the time.  


"I... Yeah, it happened so." McCoy murmured.  


He was not sure if Jim could hear him from his room. George briefly checked Jim's room and then dragged McCoy to his room, saying that he wanted to know his son's progress. McCoy was dragged powerlessly. He felt so powerless that if somebody dragged and pushed him on the brink, he would just fall.  


George closed the door and sat on the bed while McCoy was still standing. George tapped his side, a gesture of offering a seat. McCoy sighed and fell his head as he walked to sit beside George on the bed.  


"You look so tired. Is it because of Jim?" George asked, skeptically.  


"No. No, it's not. I just... I just couldn't sleep well last night." McCoy did his best to lie.  


George was looking at him in silence. McCoy was staring at the floor. George knows when McCoy lies. They've worked together for a long time to know each other well. But, George decided to respect McCoy's intention. Instead, George took McCoy's hand. His another huge hand cupped McCoy's face to turn it to himself.  


With a handsome smile still on George's face, he landed a gentle kiss on McCoy's sullen lips.  


McCoy closed his eyes, his heart beginning to race rapidly again. He can't believe that he's fooling around with the dad and the son. Well, the latter was not his intention, though.  


Also, he and George have been on an item for several years already. It was Jim Kirk who just popped out from nowhere. McCoy suddenly remembers the time when younger Jim knocked on George's door when George was busy screwing McCoy who was a cadet, then. McCoy hurriedly put his clothes back on, his shirt turned inside out and legs in opposite parts of the pants. When younger Jim entered the room, he glanced over McCoy in an inscrutable expression. Came to think of it, the psychopath kid must have known what was going on, that time. McCoy whimpered at the thought.  


"What's wrong?" George asked, hearing McCoy's whimper.  


"No. Nothing." McCoy shook his head, trying to smile.  


McCoy bit his lower lip and dropped his stares to the floor. George was waiting patiently for McCoy to speak up his mind. The Doctor does this whenever he has something to say.  


"George, the one you suggested last time... About making our relationship a bit more... Creative." McCoy spoke, gingerly choosing his words.  


"Yes, I did." George replied, wondering why McCoy was bringing that up at this moment.  


George once suggested McCoy that they should add some spice into their relationship which had been going on for nearly a decade. Their engagement has been so predictable and repetitive and George believed that if the relationship is stagnant for a long time, it would lead it to an end, soon.  


George came up with various ideas to rejuvenate their relationship, to which McCoy responded that it would never work out because most of his ideas was outrageous or simply insane. Since then, this is the first time McCoy has brought it up.  


"I still believe it's a crazy idea." McCoy confessed.  


"I know. That's why I stopped bringing up. I don't want to burden you but I want to rekindle our relationship. We've lost the fire." George complained.  


"Well, it is about the time to lost the fire. I'm in thirties and you're in forties," McCoy added, raising his brows. "Anyway, the last suggestion you gave. The involvement of a... New person?" McCoy chose his word carefully again.  


The last idea George brought up was, according to George, the most outrageous but George believed it to be the most effective. He mentioned an article that seeing his partner having sex with another person is quite a huge turn on. So, to sum it up, he was suggesting threesome to which McCoy gave answer by just getting out of the room.  


"Okay, like I told you, that could be the most outrageous and if you don't like it, I'm fine." George quickly explained.  


"No, I was about to say I agree." McCoy blurted out, shrugging.  


George went silent as he just stared at McCoy. He couldn't process the last message.  


"You agree?" George repeated to help himself understand.  


"You heard me." McCoy answered, feeling his face burning with embarrassment.  


George's jaw dropped in shock. McCoy has always been a bit conservative person. Almost ancient. It is almost the first time McCoy has agreed to something George has recommended. Before McCoy changes his mind, George smiled and expressed his feeling as clearly as he could. He, then, embraced McCoy tightly.  


"Thank you, Bones. Really." George whispered as he caressed McCoy's hair.  


George wanted to know how he changed his mind, but he could ask after they carry on their plan. First of all, they have to look for the right person to join. Last time, George shared the qualifications for the person who would help them rejuvenate their relationship and it was pretty tight qualification as far as he remembered.  


"We should look for the candidates, then. I'm all for your opinions, though." George said, as he let of McCoy who was looking at him.  


"I've already found the right person." McCoy said, feeling his heart beginning to race.  


"Who?" George asked, frowning in curiosity and shock.  


"Your son." McCoy answered.  


  


McCoy can never forget the look on his Captain's face.  


  


End.

 


End file.
